zonewarfandomcom-20200213-history
I miss Family title update
I miss Family title update - was a planned and potentially new update comming with new episodes. The theme of the Story mainly focuses on Returning to the ZoneGuy's old farm houses. Only to find that his house and barn and farm too, has been attacked by massive forces Zonebies, and some infected cows role as the boss of that episodes. Intro Cutscene Watching the Pyro and Enggie always have good and friendly realitionship, the ZoneGuy joins the conversation and they talking about family and an early childhood story, where they got their bobbleheads doll. The ZoneGuy sad and seem hold and make himself to look like sad, but they understand. Then the ZoneGuy back to the Stores and rejoin Lucy by saying Give me time to meet my family and let me go home. Lucy bit understand by saying Let's go, I will join your trip, the Engineer appear and wanting joins their trip and hoping there are good place to building his first Grand Sentry Second Visit to the Hometown ZoneGuy still remember about how financial and marketing goes good in the Hometown. But this time, the HomeTown was a dark, infected, bloody Town and its one of Marks of the Zonebies... Appear in game itsrelf, the town seem no living population or just infected or kolled by Undead. It appear as playable in Zone 4, 5, 6, with most of Zonebies creature Arriving at the Farmhouse Bit surprised that there's so many Zonebies there (cutscene, 2 Zones like 8,9, in Hit Me!!! difficulty also have so many Zonebies). And when the trio see(s) it... "Oh, my farmhouse!" with bit sad face. Enggie also feels the same, knowing his friend's old (farm)house was almost destroyed (with many holes and cracks in the wall). He then find some pictures about his family with some blood (only bit darker without blood, in kidz setting). He then rise his fist to fight more better for his family! Joined by the 2 other, Lucy and Enggie. Later on, the trio hear(d) a dark voices from the barn, the Trio come in, only to find that the Cows was recently hatched from Zonebies like egg (part of infecting process), these Cows (bigger one as boss and smaller one runnaways and more annoying in Boss Fight gameplay) run toward the trio, the trio runaway saving their life. Lucy fires her iconic shotgun and bit hurt the Cows. Enggie's with bit angry emotions build and deploys his Grand Sentry, and the Gameplay starts... Rejoins and going back to Zone co. This is part of the next episode together with next update, but still story related to this update. When the trio decide to go back to Zone co. the trio then go for next journey, but this time with alternative routes (not going back to Hometown). After the player finish Zone 3, other sad cutscene plays... During some part of Zone 8 and 9, it also seen some Robots comming the same ways as the trio goes (to Zone co.) and this is also related to the counterattack cutscene The trio arrive to Zone co. and find out that the Robots are held(ing) a counter attack to Zone co. soon after Enggie see(s) this, he deploy his normal (not Grand Sentry) Sentry for security and backups. After bit fighting with some Robots, the trio enter the room with Enggie's sentry getting Sapped by Spy bots (only with him yelling "Spy sappin' my sentry!" can be heard). (Back to "The trio enters the room), they found more bloody and onfire building, with most members missing from there. The ZoneGuy found Pyro's bloody pickaxe and warn Enggie about this. He also founds Roger's optical mask. Enggie panic by saying that "Oh, noes! He can't breath normally with out this!", Lucy with bit panic expression replies "So, we must finds him!" and ZoneGuys then reply "How about this under-fired building?", Eugine reply back "Let my gadgets do it!" and then he deploys his gadget (Sentry alike with water tank behind them) and deploying other his Hidden Sentries (lies undergrounds and deployed with a press of one button), and then the trio goes! The trio dispatch (umm, kind of ungroup, Am I right? Guys? ...skip! this) into a three ways in Zone 5 making the ZoneGuys fighting alone. Later, he founds fully wounded Spy, he open his mask and... cancelled, due to incomming enemy. He takes one of his gadget, and he seem to be dead.. The spy gadget was a kind of tracking system and leads him to the next part of episode, "The Intelliegence Alert!" Trivia * This is the most and first time update(s) that come with most dramatic and sad story and cutscenes, and the first time too that talk about family * This is the first time that the Boss Zone(s) is started after cuscene with no traveling (long ways or adventure, then the last part is the boss) because after the cutscene, the gameplay start imidiately * This is also some of fews episode (or title update) that doesn't include in the part of the story, and I (me) really miss Ryan's trolling and other funny things * And this is the last time I wrote the Trivia part that include "This is..." in the first line... Ok, here is the real: "This episode mainly feature undead creature as main enemy as there are no other enemy such as Humans or Robots, and most dark and bloody scene included (not in kidz setting) even darker than the Fullmoon updates because it's planned to be the most dramatic title updates * There are no other newly added POWs or new weapons other than common or bug fix updates, at least other than the Black Pearl Revolver series, (together with common or bug fix updates) Category:Story Category:Thingy on the first Game